Dignify Thy Lover's Name
by Bommie
Summary: "I'am not gay." "Then why is Kiryuu Zero at your bed and naked with bite marks on his shoulder? I' am quite sure that it isn't the work of a gang of mosquitoes." Kaname can only think of one logical explanation to this kind of situation; "I'am a girl."


Dignify Thy Lover's Name

* * *

><p>It was almost the end of summer vacation, and each day, students are already coming back to Cross Academy. But for now, the entire Night Class Dorms only contained Kaname and Zero.<p>

Surely you'd think they were banging each other's head to the wall would you? But no! Because, news flash, Kuran Kaname is pathetically in-love with his sister's childhood friend and he couldn't care less because he knows that the silverette was the only one for him.

Kaname smiled as Zero's voice filled the dark room. His fangs brushed at the other's neck; completely teasing him. The brunette's other hand was caressing the other's pant-cladded thigh, resulting into another moan escaping from Zero's mouth.

"I-I think we need to stop." Zero announced, "The other Night Class Students may be back already from the grocery shopping." Kaname mentally rolled his eyes. "Would it kill you to stop complaining? I'm horny here."

Zero blushed at the last statement, but he regained his stupor. "And would it kill you to stop being so perverted once in a while? We have sex almost every single day!" Kaname smiled at him. "Correction: we do it every single day."

The silver-haired vampire slash hunter scowled at his pureblood lover. "If they suddenly come waltzing inside, then I won't hesitate to use my gu-.."

Before he can even finish, Kaname's eyes widen for a millisecond until his indifferent façade returned. But his tone wasn't agreeing with him as he said, "Shit." All of a sudden, Zero's t-shirt hit his face and Kaname was sitting on a chair.

Zero could only stare dumbly as Kaname started sipping tea from an empty cup; his t-shirt laid forgotten at his abused shoulder full of bite marks. "What the hell, Kuran?"

As fate was being ironic today, the door opened and Aido, Kain, Ichijou, Ruka and Seiren came waltzing in. "Kaname-sama~!" Aido greeted him with his arms stretched above his head with a merry look at his face.

The bright atmosphere Aido was emitting (though he hates the sun) instantly changed when he saw Kiryuu Zero sitting at Kaname's bed with an 'oh shit' look on his face and his t-shirt draped over his shoulder which barely concealed the bite marks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Aido shouted at the prefect; completely forgetting his manners as his finger continued pointing at Zero. From behind Aido, you can see a knowing Kain, a shocked Ichijou, a gasping Ruka and a stoic Seiren.

The fiery-haired cousin of the hyperactive blonde scratched his head and broke the silence. "Soo.. Kiryuu is the uke?"

All eyes were now on Kain, and he said, "What?", and their eyes all returned again to either the half-naked Zero or Kaname who continued sipping on the empty teacup.

Ruka gasped loudly this time. "Kaname-sama is gay?" Kaname placed the tea cup down on the table and smiled at her. No one knew that the pureblood was actually hyperventilating inside. "No, I'am not gay." Aido pointed at Zero again. "Then why isn't he wearing a shirt!"

"We're together."

Zero turned to look at him with a face that says, 'you're admitting it!'. "So you're gay." Ichijou supplied. Kaname off-handedly took the tea cup again and began sipping nothing. "No." He answered after a while.

Now everyone was confused besides Seiren, so she decided to speak. "Which means that it is a carnal relationship." If it was any normal situation, they would have gasped that Seiren said something to the public that is more than three words.

But NOOOO it isn't a normal situation.

"Yes." The pureblood replied. Kaname turned to look at the unspeaking prefect, and his heart almost broke in two when he saw the look of heartbreak at Zero's face. Only in his wildest dreams that Zero will return his 'I Love You's', but that look of disappointment was enough.

He knew he would have to say something; anything to prove to Zero that he also love him without exposing their real relationship. But, sadly, when it comes to Zero, Kaname loses all common sense.

"I mean no." Their heads tilted to the other side at what the brunette said. "No?" Kaname nodded. "No." Ichijou smiled again. "So you're gay." Kaname could already vision his hand encircling on his best friend's neck and choking him to almost death.

"I'am not gay." He knew he was gay, homosexual and all that jazz, but this wasn't the perfect time for them to know. He wanted to announce his sexuality at a party. Yes, Kaname particularly enjoys dramatics.

Aido re-phrased his question and asked again, "Then why is Kiryuu Zero at your bed and naked with bite marks on his shoulder? I' am quite sure that it isn't the work of a gang of mosquitoes."

The brunette got pawned. So, Kaname can only think of one logical explanation to this kind of situation; "I'am a girl."

"_AND THE WINNER OF THE PAGEANT IS..!"_

_Oh, wait, wrong fanfiction._

Another round of gasps was heard. Kaname knew it was such an idiotic thing to say, but he was thankful he didn't said that Zero was the girl since he obviously didn't have a chest. "Oh." Ichijou said.

…

"So I'am a lesbian!" Ruka screeched. Kain's eyes widen, and Aido said, "So Ruka's a lesbian! And I'm not gay! Yes!"

The pureblood wasn't really expecting that kind of reaction from them. He was kinda expecting a; 'Oh My Vampire, shut up!' or something like that. Aido stopped his cheering parade when Kain said, "So you and Kiryuu-san are together? As boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No, and there is a reason why he's here." Kaname countered. Zero raised a brow with his arms crossed; knowing fully well that his lover was lying through his fangs. Besides, he's seen the pureblood butt-naked and was sure that the thing between Kaname's legs he was sucking was not a sex toy.

Seiren wanted to point out that Kaname was still sipping on an empty tea cup, but held her mouth shut. Kaname pondered for at least five seconds before he spoke.

"I was frustrated. Everyone thinks that I'am a boy, so no guy would like to do it with me. And Kiryuu just so happened to be passing by, and all I could do was to pour my soul into him. Thus, he discovers that I'am a girl." Kaname was sure he deserves an Oscar.

Kain stared at their leader for a short time before saying, "And he agreed to have sex with you?"

"He, I mean, _she_actually begged." Zero added humorously. "Why were you frustrated anyway?" Ichijou asked. Kaname's brain started working again, and when the little Kaname's inside his brain smiled and submitted a paper with a possible answer, his mouth opened and said,

"I lost my shaving cream." The little Kaname was going to be demoted from his work and would be thrown at the River Styx before being eaten by Cerberus himself. Ruka gawked at him. "But aren't you a girl?" Kaname smiled _that_smile again. "It is for my legs."

Kain, being Zero's co-member at the club called Common Sense, rushed everyone outside and said goodbye to the two. Seiren was left while standing there. "Would you like some tea, Kaname-sama?" Oh, yes, Seiren is also a member of the club.

Kaname could only nod as Seiren picked up the tea pot and went outside.

The room was silent again. Zero stood-up and muttered, "I guess I'm leaving too." Before he could even step out of the room, Kaname was behind him and he pushed the door close again. "But Kiryuu," He whined childishly, "I'm still horny."

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

Kaname was done with his bath, so he opened his cabinet to take out his perfectly spotless and wrinkle-free Night Class Uniform.

After opening it, he slammed it shut again. Who knew Seiren could play practical jokes on people?

But that was the least of his problems now since he has to find a Night Class Uniform with his size because there was no way in hell he is going to class wearing the girls' uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**/****N**: Pure and utter crack xD But with a dose of smut ;) The title was supposed to be 'Interruptions', but.. Oh well! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight.


End file.
